


Sadness

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sadness, five and one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Stiles smelled of sadness and One time he didn’t</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I don't know don't judge me. This may or may not make you cry, depending on how sensitive you are.

1.

Derek was following his mother through the grocery store, happy and bouncing along when he caught the scent. He stopped and turned down the aisle he was next to to see a little boy, no more than two years old, crying on the floor and holding his knee. He didn’t stop to think, just ran over and knelt next to him.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Boo-boo!” The little boy cried, pointing at his knee where there was a scrap.

Derek smiled slightly at the little one and set his hand over the cut, drawing some of the pain out. The boy watched in astonishment as the black veins wound up Derek’s arm and then looked up at him with a tear filled smile.

“Stiles!” A man’s voice said.

The boy looked up and reached towards him, grinning happily. “Dadda!”

The man ran over and Derek quickly moved back so he could pick the boy, Stiles, up. Derek stood there, watching before looking up at the sense of his alpha approaching. His mom rounded the corner and hurried up.

“Derek! Are you alright?!” She exclaimed. Then she noticed the other two and stopped, a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Deputy Stilinski, is your son alright?”

“Yea I think he was just trying to climb the shelves and fell. He’s alright though. Thank you.”

She smiled and looked down at Derek. “Come on Derek, we need to get home soon.”

“Oh Talia?” The man said.

“Yes?”

“Claudia was wondering if you were coming over tomorrow night for book club?”

“Yes I’ll be there. And I’ll bring the meatballs.” She said with a wink.

The man gave his mother a grin and led his son away. Talia knelt in front of her son and looked into his eyes.

“Did you draw his pain away?”

Derek nodded, knowing better than to lie.

“Why?”

“He felt sad Momma.” Derek said. “I didn’t want him to be sad.”

Talia smiled. “You know you can’t use your gifts in public Derek.”

He nodded. “I know Momma. I’m sorry.”

Talia smiled and kissed her son’s forehead. “It’s alright sweetie. Come on. We need to get moving.”

 

2.

The next time Derek saw Stiles they were in the hospital. Derek’s little sister, his human sister, had gotten hurt so his mom and him brought her to the hospital to be taken care of. His mom was in the room with her but Derek was waiting outside for them. He didn’t like the smell of his sister’s blood. That’s when he found him. He had been standing by the vending machine, getting Reese’s, when he caught the scent. He grabbed the candy and headed for the chairs. He saw the little boy, not so little anymore, sitting in a chair with his head in his hand and Derek could smell the tears. He walked over and sat next to him. He didn’t say anything, just put an arm around him and pulled him close.

Stiles turned and pressed his face into his chest, letting go of his tears and started sobbing into Derek’s shirt.

Derek rubbed his back and pressed his cheek against the top of his head, trying to comfort with touch like they did in pack.

Stiles responded by pressing his face deeper into Derek’s shirt and letting out a whimper.

Derek had to hold back an answering whimper, which really surprised him.

“Stiles!” Someone cried.

He pulled away and looked up. His dad come running around the corner and Stiles launched himself at his father and they folded into each other, sobbing together.

Derek smiled sadly at the sight and felt tears burning in his own eyes. He looked down at the candy and smiled. He set it down on the seat Stiles had been in and went to his sister’s room, feeling strong enough to face the blood now. He just wished he didn’t have to see the little boy so sad.

 

3.

The next time Derek saw the little boy he wasn’t little anymore. In fact he was in high school and in the years that had passed, everything had changed. Except one thing. There was still sadness radiating off of him.

He held back all his emotions and just told him and his friend to get off his property, but he knew it’d hurt later. He threw the inhaler over and then walked away. He heard them walk away, and then fell to the ground. All he wanted to do was hug that boy to him and make it all go away. Make the sadness that’s soaked through him vanish. He knows now why he was crying that day in the hospital. He’d lost his mother to cancer and he’d seen her die. Derek also knows now the pain he’d been feeling that day. He lost his own family and now he was alone in this world. Stiles at least has that boy, Scott, but Derek has no one. But he can’t even think about that. He’d stay alone forever if it meant getting rid of the sadness in Stiles’s scent. He doesn’t want him to be so sad.

 

4.

Derek tried to breathe as little as possible. And not because he didn’t want to, he definitely wanted to take deep, slow breaths and inhale the scent around him, but because he didn’t want to smell the sadness in Stiles’s scent. He figured he was sad because of the fact that four deputies are dead and Stiles was friends with all of them. Being at the station so much to see his dad meant he knew everyone who worked there. And now they were dead. And he had seen the bodies. Derek didn’t know what to say to make it better, didn’t even know how not to make it worse, so instead he just laid there in silence and let Stiles do what he does best. Chatter away to hide the sadness. Derek doubts Scott or Isaac or anyone can smell it the way he can. Stiles has gotten good at hiding it away, not letting it overwhelm everything else. But Derek has known that scent since the first time he smelled it. In that grocery store all those years ago. He knows it better than anything and can always smell it on him. It’s the one constant in his life that he wishes wasn’t so constant. He wishes he could get rid of that scent forever.

 

5.

No one spoke that night. They didn’t need to. For once, everyone could smell the sadness that radiated off of Stiles, but that was because it radiated off of everyone. Erica was dead. The little blonde girl with a big mouth and bigger confidence was gone. No one mentioned it and they all pushed through, but they were all missing her. They all wanted her back. They wanted her to be at their sides. Derek found himself occasionally turning to ask her something before realizing that although Boyd is back, Erica is not. After that, the sadness was stronger. Derek could smell it easier and sometimes it seemed like Scott or Isaac caught it to. Derek knew Boyd could smell it because he was reeking for the same reason, Erica was gone.  But Stiles, well, he was Stiles. He pretended to be okay and pushed through but there were nights when Derek would stand outside his house and could hear him cry into his pillows. Nowadays he reeks of sadness. It used to just be a bit, under everything, but now Derek couldn’t smell anything else but Stiles’s sadness. It clung to him like a second skin and flaked off everywhere he went. Derek could smell it even when he wasn’t there and it was just layered over his skin and clothes from merely being around him. And the need was always there as well. The need to make it go away. To make Stiles’s sadness go away.

 

 

+1

Derek couldn’t move. He stared down at the body in front of him, unable to think. He’d just killed Boyd. Granted the Alpha Pack made him, but his pack member had just died by his hand. He felt the tears burning behind his eyes but held them back. He could feel the cold water seeping up his pants but he didn’t care. He stared down at Boyd, unable to move. Until he smelt it. There was a huge amount of splashing and he could hear people crying, but all he could concentrate on was the smell of Stiles’s sadness and the sight of Boyd in front of him. Then Stiles reached out and set a hand on his shoulder and he snapped. He turned and pressed his face against Stiles’s stomach, inhaling his scent. His arms went around his waist and he didn’t care that everyone was watching, he just wanted to drown in Stiles’s scent.

Stiles slid down through his arms so he was kneeling in front of Derek and threw his arms around him in return, pulling him automatically into the crook oh his neck and pressing his face into Derek’s neck.

Derek heard the pack around him leave, but he didn’t move. He just held tight to Stiles and didn’t let go.

“Why now?” Stiles whispered, after kneeling for a while. “All this time, why now?”

“Because I’m tired of not touching you.” Derek whispered back. “Since day one all I’ve wanted was to get rid of your sadness and I’m done trying to stop myself from doing so.”

Stiles laughed and pulled away, smirking at Derek’s whimper at the loss, to stare into his eyes. “I know I smell like sadness. And that’s something I’ll carry with me. But you make me happier than anything else. And Isaac says I do the same for you. So let’s stop beating around the bush and just get on with it, alright?”

Derek smiled and instead of responding he just leaned forward and captured his lips with his own. Stiles smiled against his lips and returned the kiss.

Derek pulled away, a smile on his face.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“You smell like happiness.” Derek answered.

Stiles smiled. “Because you make me happy Derek. You always have.”


End file.
